Welcome to Daten City!
by kazikamikaze24
Summary: Rated T for certain terms. Gaara was to be kidnapped and taken to Akatsuki so the Shukaku could be taken from him. What happened if he was a bit closer to the sand when the C3 went off, and became encased in crystal as a result? How this one change in detail roll the pebble that would start the war between Angels and Demons, and how this will all effect him in his new journey?
1. Chapter 1

Sabaku Gaara's original fate was to be captured by the Akatsuki so they could drain him of Shukaku, the Bijuu he had sealed into him during his birth. They expected the C3 that Deidara, one of the two members who were assigned to take Gaara to one of their bases for extraction, to brutally harm the boy enough for them to take, or at least drain him of his chakra by him protecting the village with his sand. From there, collecting the other Jinchuriki would be easy, especially with the first of the tailed beasts to be placed in the sealing statue.

However, none expected for Gaara himself to appear in the path of the C3, forcing as much sand from the surrounding area to protect Suna, his village, and something different happened. Yes, no one could ever deny that this tactic saved the village, as he was close enough to bring about more sand to block the incoming bomb, yet none expected for the over abundance of sand to heat up by the bomb, creating a crystal around his body. With their opponent more or less defeated, the two Akatsuki members took the crystalized boy to their base, expecting for their job to be completed and to be moved to another task.

This didn't happen, as they not only couldn't get past the crystal, which created spikes whenever one of them came near it, but was feeding off the chakra in the surrounding area, keeping him sealed in it forever, their leader stated. In the end, there was nothing they could do, causing their plans to be ruined until Gaara was finally released from his crystal prison. In the end, the leader of Akatsuki, Pein, and the mastermind behind catching all of the Bijuu, Tobi, decided to try and revive the Juubi without Shukaku, only to do something that no one ever expected to happen. Even if they had the full components of the Hachibi and the Kyuubi, rather than the small articles of chakra they had, their plan would of failed, most likely ending up as a bomb, rather than what happened.

Instead of a revived Juubi, or anything similar to a Bijuu, what came out was a new demon, taking the form of a failed Bijuu, with many wings that could block the sun with ease, an empty aura that brought despair to the weak, and had sinister horns that made the wicked grin upon its face quite frightening. This new being had no name, but it made a legacy as forced the members of Akatsuki to become demonic entities, the first of their kind.

From there, things got worse for the Elemental Nations, as ninjas from each country were transformed as they fell to the demonic Akatsuki, either to join their ranks as demonic soldiers, or to go mad by their newfound power and cause mayhen. All seemed lost for the Elemental Nations, as there were very few were able to stand their demonic aura, let alone those skilled enough to fight them. Once proud nations were soon turned to ruins, fields of fruit and vegetables became burial grounds for the fallen, never to grow again, and the once, clear rivers were soon dyed in blood.

When it looked as if nothing would save the Elemental Nations from the darkness that was hungrily devouring them, a light came from Konoha, one of the few nations left untouched by the madness of the demonic Akatsuki, and the monsters were quickly losing numbers, reviving moral from the remaning villages. They found a way to kill the demonic beings, ways of purifying the horrid chakra that ran rampant in them, causing civilians and ninjas from the other villages to come for their own protection. The Akatsuki sought to end Konoha in one swoop, only to meet with heavy resistance, and took heavy losses in terms of beasts and their own members.

In one final act, in order to hopefully stop the corruption the demonic entity brought upon them, Jiraiya, Konoha's seal master, sacrificed himself to power a seal that would kill the demon that started the war between the humans and demons. Tobi, who took it upon himself to protect the demon at all cost, tried to take the place of the demon, hoping to see the world burn; however, all it did was weaken the demon enough for Konoha and its forces to kill the beast once and for all. Though certain members of the Akatsuki survived the war, a majority of them, and well as their demonic soldiers, were sealed into the same sealing array that Jiraiya left behind, ending the threat of demons once and for all.

Except, for the last two Jinchuriki, Killer Bee and Uzumaki Naruto.

The war wasn't kind to the civilians, as they lost more loved ones than the ninjas did tenfold, causing the hate for the Bijuu to rise to levels unseen since the founding of villages. There were still many people who knew that Naruto and Bee would never hurt anyone on purpose, but nothing could be said for their Bijuu, even if they finally came to peace with said Bijuu. In the end, as tribute for the actions those two did for the war, the Sandaime Tsuchikage worked with the best seal masters from the remaining villages to amplify a particular piece of land to stay in the sky, thanks to his Choukeijuugan Jutsu. Though the two were forced to live on the island, many shinobi joined them, mostly those from Konoha, Suna, and Kiri.

Sadly, the threat of demons wasn't gone for long, as Pein came out of hiding a century later, going by the name Lucifer as tribute to his new form. Naruto, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, personally came down from the sky island to combat him every time he appeared, though never able to kill him. Soon, centuries became millennia, the land expanded and merged, creating new countries and separated the language barrier they all shared, forcing the now separated humans to create a new language to understand one another, and left the history of the past to be altered by word of mouth.

Despite all of the changes to the history of what happened, the Bible was made in tribute to the old tales, keeping what happened as close to detail as possible. Weapons and currency were kept as relics, old tales were altered to prevent others from trying to find the giant seal that kept the demons held, and the carriers of shinobi, medic-nins, and seal masters were soon left to die. Sadly, there was two things that weren't altered by the sands of time. Two very, unique things that could change the new world for the worst.

The first of the two was the giant seal that kept the first true demon at bay, along with the demonic beings that were sealed with it. The warnings of this location were ignored by the new civilization, building upon the area so their lovers and families could have a place to stay. This allowed for the demonic properties the land still had to activate, turning anyone killed into beings now called Ghosts. This area was now called Daten City, a place where Heaven kept its eyes on by sending Angels to kill the ghosts that continued to appear time and time again.

The second, which might even be more important than the seal itself, was that the crystal form of Gaara was still in a cave not too far from the location of the seal itself. To the humans in Daten City, the crystal was a natural creation of the Earth, placed next to the mayor's office as tribute for one of the old mayor's gifts for all the grand things they did for the city. In truth, no one could move the crystal, so they simply placed several fixtures around the base to hide how it grew from the ground, keeping it upright and draining the nature chakra from the ground. However; unknowingly to all, there was little nature chakra in Daten City, weakening the crystal that kept Gaara bound, though not enough to free him from his forced slumber. If time had its way, Gaara would stay bound forever, having him live as a living monument for everyone to see.

Sadly, time never mattered in the eyes of Anarchy Panty.

-Chapter 1: Welcome to Daten City!-

Anarchy Panty was very pissed at her younger sister, Stocking, for somehow convincing Garterbelt that she wasn't hunting as many Ghosts as she was supposed to. To an extent it was true, as she didn't have as many Heaven Coins as her sister Stocking did, but it didn't mean that she couldn't take some while no one was looking and add them to her tiny collection. So, thanks to her, she was forced to hunt out several ghosts and kill them. The nerve of them! Making her work when she could be taking the time to screw some of the local hotties, eat some spicy food, or make a name for herself.

Instead, here she was, shooting at a weasel of a Ghost that was enjoying forcing her to run around Daten City with a big grin on its face. If she didn't have See Through with her, she knew she would of never kept track of the Ghost that was torturing her by making her work. She stopped shooting at the weasel and quickly parked See Through by letting it crash into some other cars before stepping out and noticed that the weasel stopped moving. She took the opportunity to evaluate the scenery, and noticed that they were in front of the mayor's monument, a crystal of unknown origins that was supposedly linked to a line of humans that were able to grow crystals in any form they wanted. This, like many other myths about Daten City, wasn't able to be proven, but there were many believers in the world that tried to figure out the old world and its wonderful mysteries, but not her. She didn't care for any of that crap, like trying to recall all of the names of the guys she screwed. It just didn't matter in the long run, as it would never change what happened.

_'Now stay still bastard.'_ Panty thought as she pointed Blacklace at the little thing. It stood in front of the crystal, looking towards the top of it, as if that particular spot had some sort of importance. That didn't matter to her though, as all she cared for was the Heaven Coin she knew the Ghost would leave for her. Right as she was about to pull the trigger, it noticed her and jumped, an action Panty was prepared for, and shot it right as it reached the middle of the crystal. As to be expected, thanks to her expert marksmanship, the weasel blew up into a fine display of mist, leaving two Heavens after its demise. Right as she bent down to pick up the two little coins, something fell onto her head, and she looked up to see a large chunk of crystal roll onto her hands. _'I wonder if I could get this made into multiple pieces of jewelry?'_

Suddenly, with no sign of why or how it was happening, the crystal monument was falling apart at a rapid rate, sending those that stayed to witness the death of the Ghost into a frenzy to claim as much of the crystal as possible, Panty, who was closest to the monument, was going to take her rightful jewelry to be back to See Through, when she saw a thick shadow cast over her. There, standing where the crystal recently was, now stood a tall, red haired guy with thick black circles around them. He had the kanji for Love written above his left eye, with a red outfit that reminded her of a jumpsuit, and a large gourd that could rival most teenagers in terms of height. It wasn't hard to tell that the outfit he wore was damaged, as his sleeves were torn, and most of the cloth around his right leg was gone, but the one thing she couldn't help but to focus on was the odd aura he was producing. It was like that of a human, but even she could tell that there was something dark hiding within, as if it wanted to bathe in the blood of everyone around her.

The unknown person opened his eyes, revealing the most stunning pair of light green eyes she ever saw, and felt herself melt in their presence. She didn't know who he was, but she wanted him to be her next screw, and would make him the most memorable screw of all time. What she didn't expect was for the gorud on his back to suddenly release a torrent of sand towards her and the civilians around him, forcing many of them into the surrounding cars. She was fortunate enough to only be pushed onto a fat man, who was more than happen to get her pantiless crotch pressed onto his face, and pointed Blacklace at the man. There was no way a human could move sand, nor should they have two different auras inside them, but she could tell that he wasn't a Ghost either.

_'Just what is he?'_ Panty thought as she took several steps towards him. "Hey, hot stuff!" The guy looked at her with a small frown on his face. What? Did he not want her to take his attention from the scenery or something? "I don't want to hurt ya, but I will if ya don't stop throwing sand everywhere. Do you KNOW how hard it is for a girl to get sand out of their pussy? Its rather irritating!"

_"Who are you? Where am I? What is this place!"_ Panty frowned at the man and prepared to lower her gun, when she heard police sirens from the surrounding streets and slapped her forehead. The police of Daten City were a joke, and she knew that they wouldn't do a thing to help the situation at all. So, against her better judgement, she ran to See Through and drove towards the man, quickly stopping it so the crystal shards on the ground wouldn't pop her tires, and waved him towards the seat.

"Come on! Sit down so I can take you da fak out of here!" The sand that kept everyone away quickly covered his skin, though she was surprised that the tiny grains turned invisible upon physical contact, and walked towards See Through. For some reason, he wouldn't open the side door to get in, and it really pissed her off. Why was he taking so long! "Oh FAK this!" She stepped out and pushed the man in, not even taking the chance to see his surprised face as she got back into the driver seat and drove into the busy streets ahead, taking the quickest path towards the church in the process. She used the rear view mirror to look at the man, watching as he gripped the seat as if it was the rope to life itself, and couldn't help but to grin and make See Through go even faster. She rarely got the chance to scare someone with her driving, and Geek Boy didn't really count in terms of scaring him. He was easily scared by anything, the wimp.

Unfortunately, despite crouching down to prevent his center of gravity from going anywhere, the man wasn't screaming for his life. Even if it was in his weird language, she would of enjoyed hearing him scream a little! By the time they reached the church, the man was in a looking around with widened eyes with a puddle of sand keeping him wrapped onto the seat. If the sand was blue, she would of wondered if he pissed himself, and that made her laugh at the thought. She turned off the car and stepped out, watching as the sand quickly returned to the gourd as she opened the door.

"Come on, my sister might be able to understand you. She got an A in school when it came to history and ancient languages. The damn goody goody." Panty waited for the guy to step out before closing the door and walked to the church. As soon she opened the door, she was met with the sight of Stocking, her younger sister with long violet hair that had pink streaks in it, wore a fancy lolita dress, and had an intense passion for sweets unlike anything she ever saw before. She had a purse over her shoulder, maybe she was leaving to buy something?

"Oh, perfect timing. I need See Through in order to buy the newest batch of sweets that came in today. Its supposedly a once in a lifetime sweet that is rumored to grant luck to those who eat-"

"Not now! You gotta help translate what this man is saying! I can't understand his clicking tongue or anything." The man's frown seemed to deepen, though this could of been due to her pointing at him while waving her arms out at the same time. Stocking sighed and walked up to him, glancing at the kanji for Love that was on his forehead. With another sigh, her sister took a deep breath before bowing to him.

"Hello, can you understand me?"

_"Yes, I can."_ The guy said in his odd language. The fact that Stocking could speak it didn't surprise her one bit, since she spent most of her time on the computer. Still, out of all the languages to speak, she got it right on the first try. _"Do you know where I am?"_

"You are in Daten City, in America. Are you Japanese?"

_"No, I'm from Suna."_ Stocking suddenly frowned and looked at her for a split second. Was there something wrong with her being here? Well screw her! She found her, so she was going to stay for the grand reveal! _"Is this Ame? They're the only nation I know of that could have so many technological wonders and tall buildings. Any help is appreciated."_

"Yea, we need to contact-" Before Stocking could finish, the sound of a toilet flushing interrupted her, causing Panty to look towards the kitchen. As she expected, the man who was allowing she and her sister walked out from the bathroom that was built next to the kitchen, showing his smile as he rubbed his afro with pride. He opened his eyes, instantly focused upon the red head and glared at him, a reaction that, while usually seen used against her and Stocking, was rarely used against strangers.

"Who are you?" Instantly, Panty felt a sudden breeze occur from her side, something that shouldn't of happened with the door being closed, and turned around. Garterbelt stood a few steps away from Stocking, whose eyes were as wide as hers, with a long sword drawn at the throat of the red head. It would of most likely drew blood, were it not for the small chunk of sand that found its way to intercept the blade, which surprised her even more. She couldn't tell of the guy knew he was going to be attacked or not, but the emotionless look he wore was unusual. "Depending on your answer, you will either die or be allowed to leave to Heaven. Who are you?"

"G-Garter, he won't be able to understand you. He speaks some fuckin language that only Stocking can speak." Garterbelt looked at her with his eyebrow spiked in curiosity.

"Oh, if that is the case..." He spun, avoiding Stocking and began to hit with the sword, a weapon she was surprised to see the man use. His barrage of strikes did nothing, as each attempt was met with a small force of sand to prevent it from landing any damaging blows; however, the red head was still forced to open the door and run outside to get away. Right as Garterbelt was about to run forward, his legs stopped moving, causing him to drop the sword in his hand due to the sudden loss of momentum. Panty walked out of the church and saw that there were two large clumps of sand holding Garterbelt to the porch. A small whip of sand grabbed the sword and brought it back to the red head, allowing the man to take hold of the weapon and looked at it from various angles.

_"This is the weapon of Killer Bee, the Jinchuriki of the eight tails. Are you perhaps his son?"_ Panty turned to Stocking, whose eyes were widened as if they saw death itself appear in front of them.

"Oi, Stocking. What da fak has you so frightened?"

"He...he used an old term that only a few selective people are to know!" So, that just meant that he knew a lot of history. Anyone could read a book and pick up on a dead language, even if it was rarely used. She turned to Garterbelt, who began doing some odd hand signs in front of her. Was this really the time to show some gang support Garter?

_"Raiton: Denpo Sekka!"_ Garterbelt slammed his hands onto the ground, releasing a horde of dancing thunderbolts towards the red head. Since it traveled on the ground, Panty assumed that, due to the quick speed the thunderbolts ran through, would strike him faster than the guy could bring out his sand, only for a wall made of sand to rise in front of the electrical attack, preventing the attack from reaching the red head. As if to add insult to injury, the red head closed his hand and sent it forward, releasing a hand sized clump of sand at Garterbelt, who was forced to take the attack head on.

"Garter!" Stocking ran towards the red head, already transformed into her Angel form with Stripes 1&2 out to injure the man.

"Stop!" Stocking stopped mid-step, turning towards the man with a glare. "I only have one question for our guest. _Who are you?"_

_"I am Sabaku no Gaara from Sunagakure. I will try to find some help elsewhere." _A sudden flurry of sand blinded Panty, forcing her to close her eyes and look away. When she was able to open her eyes without blinding herself, the guy was gone, taking all of the sand that he used with him. She shouldn't of cared, but she found herself wondering who exactly the guy was, mostly since he was one of the few hot red heads she ever saw, and wouldn't mind riding on his cock for all its worth.

"Sabaku no Gaara...I thought I would never hear those words ever again."

"Garter?" Panty asked in a low tone. She never heard him speak with such a sad look on his face. He stood up straight with the help of Stocking, whose head was mostly used as an arm rest, and looked at her with a small smile.

"Nothing Panty. I'm just recalling some old memories from my past. Care to help me to my study? I need to make a call real quick."

-Author Note-

So, this is one of the many different ideas in my head that I was tempted to make into a continued series. Despite the thought, I decided that I would make this for everyone to see and possibly enjoy. I do apologize if I made Gaara more chatty than he truly is, especially considering his situation, but I felt it was necessary for him to talk more just a bit. Not to mention I had a ton of other character talk just about every other paragraph.

I bet many of you are wondering why I chose Gaara rather than Naruto as the main character, and that is a fair question for you readers. I picked him because I felt that his situation made more sense, as sand plus intense heat would equal a crystal state. Not to mention that he would be kept alive mostly due to the mix between his mother's will in the sand and the Shukaku healing his injuries, even if its much slower than what the Kyuubi can do. I also figured that, out of all of the Naruto characters in the series, Gaara would be one of the more unique choices to have any influence upon the Panty and Stocking universe.

So to those who have read this author note, thank you for reading! I do hope to see and read some reviews of what you all think of this, and I do hope that it might be continued, just like with my P&S/Evangelion and P&S/Yugioh stories. Until next time everyone, if there IS a next time for this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers, followers, and reviewers! Welcome to the second chapter of Welcome to Daten City! I am happy to see such interest in this story, even if there were a few people who messaged me wanting Naruto as the main character rather than Gaara. I might, MIGHT make Naruto a main character in another P&S/Naruto crossover, but I hightly doubt he'd get a harem in that story. Normally, I'd answer reviews at the end of the chapter, but I'm in a good mood and decided to swap the order today.

**The Lord of Pages**: Thank you for the curiosity in the story, and I have a good number of things planned for this if it is continued past the introduction chapters, which tend to be anywhere between four to seven.

**Banryuwielder244**: I'm glad that the story so far makes sense to you and that the plot is original! I don't have anything agaisnt the other P&S/Naruto crosses, but some are in need of a beta to clear up their stories. They have potential, but the rough grammar and such, even if my own stories have issues, is simply too much for me to follow through.

**Nightmaster000**: I hope this chapter is just as interesting as the last!

**Snow299**: Glad that the chapter was amazing for you, and thank you for the review!

**A**: I would like to see a link or some proper website showing that season 2 has already been approved. Despite the ending of the last episode, there hasn't been any updates as to the second season. We do know that, if enough people buy Panty and Stocking merchandise, then the ratio for the second season happening increases, but this brings up another point. Why does it matter if a second season, if it is approved, is approved? It wouldn't hurt this story, my other P&S related stories, or any of the ones in the P&S fanfiction community. I'm still thankful for your guest review, I'd just like to know where you came across the information of an approved second season.

Either way, as usual, I don't own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, or Naruto. Any other references that find their way into the story aren't mine, unless stated so. Lets get on with the chapter, shall we?

"Normal talking."

_"Elemental Speak."_

_'Mental thoughts.'_

**"Shukaku?"**

**"Ghosts!"**

-Chapter 2-

As a Kazekage, Gaara was instructed to understand the proper duties one had to hold up during their time as a kage. Political wise, one had to be stern with their orders and wishes, but be polite and cautious when hearing out others. This was important, as treaties that were rejected could of been accepted if he was more polite; however, the same falls true if he isn't cautious to examine everything about the other person. His father fell to such a fate, as Orochimaru killed him and wore his skin so the Sand&Sound invasion could continue without fail, though Konoha showed its might and foiled the snake sannin's plan.

One of the other things he learned was that civilians were easy to please. Keep any training facility away from the markets, and you rarely had any problems from them. Make sure several Anbu or chuunin were watching the alleys and markets for thieves and shady individuals and they'd feel much more safer, causing more businesses to open. Always allow some type of celebration to occur, for civilians seemed to always have a hidden stash of money that they're willing to throw at parties and festivals.

In this city, the mayor, whose position reminded him of an advisor since this country was ran by a president, didn't care for Daten City in the slightest. Buildings were slowly being rebuilt, crimes were being committed in just about every part of the city, and then there was the foul scents in the air. So many disgusting smells filled the air, and there weren't enough trees to filter it, making him wonder as to why there weren't any seals in place to keep the smog that weaponsmiths in the city were releasing. Seal masters were expensive, with the cheapest masters for hire being from Konoha, but every busy city would have more than enough funds to invest in seals.

He wanted to explore this city more, as it was the only place he could sense individuals with high chakra, but his own chakra was still too low to do much of anything. He was honestly surprised he was able to manipulate his sand so easily during that light scuffle, and knew he had to rest and get something to eat. It took him a bit of time, but Gaara finally found such a place he could fill his stomach, and couldn't stop himself from chuckling at the sight before him. He recalled seeing it during one of his visits to Konoha, though it wasn't as modern as it looked presently, and smiled at the fact that his best friend loved the place as if it was his second home. When he stepped in, he was met with aromas of meats, fish, and various spices that seemed to get his stomach to growl just right, though he felt it was a curse than a blessing.

"Hello, welcome to Ichiraku Ramen!" Gaara was met by a short, brown haired girl who wore a white apron with the kanji for their ramen stand written near the top. The only odd fact about her was that she had a piercing of a sun in her left ear, but Gaara cared more about getting some food rather than evaluating her choice in clothing. He saw one of the menus in kanji and picked it up without a second thought, noting her eyes widening at his choice. "Sir, that menu is for-"

_"I'll have the miso ramen with a side of beef satay and some water, if possible."_ Her eyes changed from being curious to being confused, was the language he spoke so different from the one everyone knew in this city? Without warning, she began clapping and smiled.

_"Yay! Another person like Aniki! I'll get your food up as soon as possible!"_

_'That was...different.'_ Gaara sat down on one of the stools and waited, looking around the rather large building and noticed several photos hanging from the wall. Most of them were in color, showing people he wouldn't recognize in the slightest, though he enjoyed seeing how the building changed over the years. It was then he saw what had to be the oldest picture of them all, and widened his eyes at the photo in front of him._ "This...can't be."_

_"Yep! That is Aniki alright!"_ Gaara turned swiftly and saw the girl holding his cup of water and a plate of beef satay with a smile on her face. She placed the food on the counter before walking towards the picture. _"Whenever Aniki comes around, he'd tell me tales about his friends and all of the cool things they could do! All of his adventures, the good and bad times, and so much more! Our ancestors actually had this photo and we've done our best to preserve it."_

_"Is that so?"_ On the picture itself was Naruto with a large smile on his face. He must of been twelve, possibly before or after the Chuunin Exams, with one of the biggest bowls he ever saw in front of him, and a pair of chopsticks by the bowl itself. One the side of the bowl was the kanji for "Happy Birthday Naruto" with a chibi ramen bowl acting as an exclamation point. To his side was the chef and his daughter, who were grinning beside his friend, as well as Kakashi, who had a small gift box in his hand.

_"Your ramen should be here soon, so eat the satay while you wait okay!"_ Gaara looked at the picture for a bit longer, his mind filled with so many questions now that he saw a piece of evidence in front of him. Was he in the future? Did the Elemental Nations no longer exist? Why were there people who had such high chakra if the Elemental Nations no longer existed? He didn't need to stress himself any further, he decided, and sat back down and began eating his appetizer.

_'Its good.'_ Gaara decided as he happily ate the rest of the meaty sticks. Back in Suna, the small shack that sold these only gave him four, but here they gave him nine, that's more than double than what he would of gotten before he became Kazekage! When he was nearly done with the seventh stick, a hot, steamy bowl of miso ramen was presented to him by a middle aged man with a stern look on his face.

_"Your chakra is dangerously low."_ Gaara narrowed his eyes at that comment, wondering as to how a civilian could know such a thing. The man didn't have much chakra to his name, so how could he know? _"The way I can tell is due to the camera in the corner of the building. Its a chakra camera, allowing me to see if anyone comes under here in an illusion, allowing me to take care of them personally."_

_'Does such a thing truly exist? It would put the Byakugan to shame.'_ The man nudged his head to the right, causing Gaara to glance left and noticed a small, black sphere attached to one of the light fixtures and looked away. What could he say in such a situation? Night was approaching, he would need shelter for the night, even if he couldn't sleep, he knew that he would need warmth, and then there was the need of money. If he was in the future, then the money he had on him was worthless, or, if it was a rare artifact, then he could get more money than his is actually worth.

"Eat up." The man handed him a pair of chopsticks. _"Once you are done, you can come in back and I'll show you your room for the night. We can talk in the morning once you are rested."_ A small shout of joy made him look to the kitchen, where the head of the girl quickly moved out of his sight. Despite the odd circumstances, Gaara thanked the man for his aid before eating the ramen in front of him, and ate much faster than he should of. It was just so delicious!

After he finished his meal, he pulled out his wallet, how it survived destruction or wilting away he didn't know, and realized that his money wouldn't be suitable in the modern world. He could use a genjutsu to alter the bill, but if the man knew about chakra and had that chakra detecting camera in the corner, then it would be pointless to do so. It was with a heavy, uncomfortable heart that he waved the man over and laid his money on the table.

_"I apologize, but I can't pay for this meal."_

_"Nonsense. Its one the house. Just go upstairs and sleep for the night. I'll provide you with some spare, more casual clothing in the morning."_

_"T-thank you."_ Gaara quickly finished the rest of his ramen and followed the man through the kitchen. It was much larger than he thought it was, but what he didn't expect to see was a hidden staircase that led to the second floor of the complex. A few moments later, the man pointed to the door that was open on the second floor, which was visible from the stairway.

_"That is your room for the night." _The man left without another word, a sign for Gaara to go upstairs and "rest" for a bit. Unfortunately, the man didn't know about his status as a container, nor did he know about the Shukaku sealed inside of him, which made it impossible for him to sleep without the beast escaping temporarily. Still, it would be nice to sit on an actual bed for a while, and hurried to his room. The room itself was simple, a clean twin size bed with a little bathroom with a single person shower as well. There was no closet, simply a small coat rack that looked quite aged, and a dresser next to his bed.

_'At least there is no window.'_ He took off his gourd and placed it next to his bed, just in case he needed sand for some trivial task, and sat on the bed. The instant he did, he suddenly found the bed to be glowing, making him try to get off, only for the bedsheets to wrap around him and suddenly found himself very tired. This shouldn't be happening! If he went to sleep, Shukaku would get out! As much as he wanted to fight, he was still in need of recovering his chakra, and his main source of sand wasn't on him, though it was only an arm away, and felt sleep claim him.

* * *

**"So, my little human decides to wake up and see me after eons of boredom. How are ya brat! Ya willing to let me kill yet?"** The oasis before Gaara was all to familiar, as this was the "home" of Shukaku itself. The actual home in the Elemental Nations was left alone, though guarded as one of the few farmlands in Suna, but most likely was gone with the rest of the Elemental Nations. The mighty Bijuu laid on the ground, simply grinning at him as he found himself standing on top of one of the stone slabs of unknown origin that were scattered here. This was one of the few times he actually managed to meet the Shukaku, let alone in its own version of a cage that truly looked nothing like one. It was then that a dangerous thought came to mind.

"Why aren't you gone? I thought you'd be-"

**"Rampaging to my heart's content? I so wish I could! All the pretty blood and bodies would be a treat of all treats!"** Shukaku began to laugh, its eyes focused solely on him as it did. Gaara didn't show any fear to the beast, as it needed him to properly survive, as its single tail left it a crazed beast from what the old reports told him. **"Sadly, whatever seals were on that bed are also supressing me from escaping! I guess you should be happy brat. You're getting actual sleep! None of those hypnotic jutsus that made your body slow down so your mind and muscles could relax!"**

"Those were doing more harm than good actually." Gaara turned to see his mother, someone he honestly didn't expect to see in his mind, despite all of the thoughts he had about her when he was younger. She giggled at him, possibly at his reaction at seeing her than anything else, and pulled him for a hug. "You've grown up to be a wonderful man, son."

"Mother? How? Why?"

"Didn't they tell you?" His mom pulled away, pointing to the Shukaku. Upon her pointing at it, a dark brown seal appeared on the Shukaku itself, with the kanji for Protection written around its neck. "Your father was to tell you that my soul would be sealed alongside the Shukaku in order to protect you with its sand."

**"Did you honestly expect your bastard of a husband to actually do such a thing that would make us weapons weak? HA!"** Shukaku suddenly downsized, reminding Gaara of how he looked when he was partially transformed during the Sand&Sound invasion, and noticed that it was now looking at the trees that surrounded the oasis. **"As much as I ENJOY seeing you two bond,"** Shukaku spoke sarcastically, **"I do expect for you to tell him what has to be told Karura."**

"What has to be told?" Gaara said, mostly to himself, and looked at his mother. She sighed and walked over to one of the trees Shukaku was looking at, and punched it. While he was expecting the mental coconuts to fall off the tree, he wasn't expecting for the tree to shatter in a horde of brown glass. She picked up a piece and threw it at him, triggering sand from the ground to rise and protect him. However, instead of sand rising to his aid, the chunk of glass stopped, simply hovering without a care in the world several inches from his chest. "What is this?"

"Your new Bloodline." Karura replied, causing Gaara to widen his eyes, losing the concentration that kept the glass shard hovering at the same time. Ignoring the Shukaku's new burst of laughter, Karura picked up another shard. "You were sealed in that healing crystal for so long son. Far too long, as the age of ninja has died, only to be replaced by modern man, technology, and so much more than I can explain. Just like with animals adapting to the change in climate, or how a rabbit's fur will become white during the winter, your body adapted to the crystal prison that kept you alive.

"The crystal was made due to the sand you've used for so long, along with the chakra that kept it and yourself alive for years, and Deidara's final bomb. Your body adapted to the crystal, since it was made with the Shukaku's sand and the mix between your chakra, my will, and the slight bit of Shukaku's chakra you allowed into your system during that battle. Eversince, your body has "grown" used to the crystal, forcing your body to develop the Shouton element down to the tiniest strand of DNA, meaning that your future children will have the possibility of gaining it as a Bloodline."

"I...have a bloodline. Will this interfere with my sand manipulation?" While it wasn't a bloodline, Gaara was use to using his sand as his main weapon, rather than any actual ninja tool or elemental jutsu. Sure, he had the basic Fuuton jutsu, but most of them were used when he was trained to channel Shukaku's chakra at a young age.

"No," His mother replied, "it will not. Both, which can be used in similar manners, need to be channeled differently than sand. You need to channel your chakra into the ground, cultivating it with the earth to heat it up before forcing it from the ground where you channeled your chakra."

**"In other words brat, its similar to when you force your chakra into the ground and break it apart into sand and make it follow your will, but you're forcing the earth to follow your chakra upwards, and forcing it into a new solid form before revealing it."** Shukaku's words of advice was susprising, since the only time the Bijuu wanted to help him was when Gaara was in need of more destructive sand techniques or its chakra to keep him alive for a mission. Hearing such helpful advice was a first for him, leaving him unsure as to if it was joking or being serious.

"I would thank you, but I have a feeling you're just trying to warm me up to take control of me the next chance you get."

**"Don't I always brat!"** Shukaku was about to enter another fit of laughter, only for Gaara's mother to throw the crystal shard at its head, making it shake its head in annoyance. **"Was there a reason for that woman?"**

"Stop picking on my son." Karura looked back at him with a polite smile on her face. "I know what I've been saying to you is unusual, but its the truth my son. I don't exactly know what the Shouton can do, but I'm sure that we can explore the element and create copies of Doton jutsu in crystal form."

**"Instead, why not research what you can find out about the Shouton?"** Shukaku brought up, earning the being some looks. The beast gave him a look that promised annoyance before looking away. **"I'm not trying to be helpful or anything you brat! I'm just pointing out a very important fact that you two haven't noticed about this land we're in. Its so advanced with things that back in our age was laughed at and seen as demonic are running around us all. I'm sure there is a library or some information searchers that can get you the information you need. So is it too hard to picture you finding the information in a book or something?"**

"Yes, considering everything about jutsu and such seems to be gone from this world."

**"Except this ramen shop, a testamant to the past, the fact that Gaara itself has sense several high chakra sources in this city, and that chakra sensing camera that can see through illusions and such. I'm saying that whatever you want to find is in this city, and this place is the best place to start!"**

"Alright," Gaara spoke, catching their attention, "I'll check around and ask the owner of the shop about it before trying to experiment on my own. Is that acceptable Kaa-san?"

"Of course Gaara. Whatever you want to do is fine with me." With that said, Gaara smiled and changed the topic to something more positive and less serious. He didn't want to think too much about the past or his newfound bloodline. All he wanted to do was enjoy his mother and learn as much as he could about her life.

* * *

The next morning, Gaara woke up feeling more refreshed than ever before, a wonderful sensation if he ever felt one. Like the ramen chef said last night, a pair of casual, simple clothes were now in his room, which he quickly wore once he was done with his shower. The only thing he kept was his sash, the gourd, and his headband, though he kept that in his pocket as a comfort item to his era. By the time he was ready to go down to the main floor of the ramen stand, the building suddenly began to shake, nearly causing him to fall to the floor.

"What was that?" Gaara slowly opened the door, making sure that there weren't any cracks forming on the walls, and made his way down to the main floor. While the main room had no damage, Gaara could easily see the geysers of black, tainted water that was coming right from the ground, breaking the road and flipping the large transportation devices onto other devices, buildings, or humans. While the sight was something he wouldn't stand to look at, he was focused at what he saw due to one thing that made his eyes widen.

Chakra.

It was so dark, filled with rage that only a Bijuu might of controlled, but more insane. In truth, its crazed feel might of gave Shukaku a run for the role of crazy, though he couldn't see what was causing such intense damage to the city. He took several steps out of the ramen stand, turning both ways for any sign of the military coming to inspect the damage or a sign of where the battle was occuring, only for the piece of concrete he was standing on to break, falling into the sewers below. Well, he would have, if his mother didn't use Sabaku Fuyu to keep himself afloat on a plump body of sand.

"What is that?" Down in the sewers was a giant turtle-like being, except black and red with the weirdest pair of yellow eyes he ever seen. Most of its body was covered in armored spikes, reminding him of ancient battle walls used during large scale battles before ninjas were able to use chakra, and had three long, heavily armored tails that looked like each weighed about the same as the creature did. He sensed it building up on its dark chakra and was about to do something with it, only for the large being to force its three tails in front of its head, blocking a barrage of small metal from hitting its eye. _'Its her.'_ When he said her, he meant the blonde girl with the horrid large metal transportation device that nearly made him hurl yesterday. She was dressed differently than before, where she wore a white dress with pink heart accessories and had a tiny pair of wings attached to the back of her outfit. She had what looked like a long kunai launcher in her hands, though he could tell that those small metal spheres weren't kunai or shuriken in the slightest.

"Fak! This thing isn't like the average Ghost!" The girl shouted as it released another torrent of metal, getting the same useless result as last time. That was, until he noticed the black and violet haired girl, whose outfit was similar to her sister with a few exceptions, jumping onto its back and stabbed the base of its tails multiple times with her katana, earning a scream from the Ghost, if he heard the blonde correctly.

"We need to make an opening so you can shoot into it!" The Ghost, having three tails rather than one, used one of them to flick the girl off its shell, earning a roar of pain and anger as a result of their tactic. It was then, as it lifted its massive head for reasons unknown, it saw him, making him gaze back at it, hopefully not showing a trace of fear to it, and was rewarded with a phrase he didn't expect from the beast.

**"SHUKAKU!"** What did this beast have to do with Shukaku? It certainly wasn't a Bijuu he recognized, that much he knew, and weren't they dead due to the Akatsuki? That last thought was a guess in tribute to him being in the modern world, but anything was possible, Gaara thought. Just like how it was possible for the spikes on its shell to launch off it, acting like missiles with the aid of the jets of water that propelled them towards him. The sudden tactic made him jump off the Sabaku Fuyu, making it catch him as he landed on one of the few visible concrete paths in the disgusting sewer, and noticed that the two girls looked at him.

_"Your name is Shukaku?"_ The one from before asked him. He shook his head, wondering why the girl asked him such a question when she must of heard his name yesterday when he said it to Garterbelt, if he heard the man's name correctly. Before he could think much upon the topic, he was suddenly met with the sight of the Ghost's tails extending further than he thought possible due to the armor, slamming the two girls to the wall; however, instead of simply slamming them and pulling away, it kept the two pressed to it, keeping them out of the fight. In exchange of such a move, it left itself with only its tail and those spikes as its main weapons, making it weaker to a sense.

**"Baka, don't do anything stupid for a change! Go crazy and hit him hard! That is Isobu, at least, a shadow of the real Isobu, the three tailed Turtle, and he is much more dangerous than people give him credit for!"** Gaara simply nodded, sending out a horde of sand from his gourd towards its eye, only for him to sense a different source of chakra coming from behind and dodged, allowing a ball of water to strike the three tails. Out of all the things to expect, he didn't think he would see smaller clones of the three tails, making him wonder if more of them were littering the sewers around him.

**"SHUKAKU! WHY DID YOU LET ME BECOME THIS!?"** As if the wave of battle had begun, Gaara thanked his mother for the sand shield she erected to block the small wave of water balls the mini clones shot at him, allowing him to quickly create the Shukaku no Hoko and aimed for the base of the unoccupied tail, knowing full well that, other than the spikes on its back, he didn't have much to worry about. The spikes suddenly launched towards him, causing him to manipulate his sand platform to go higher at a quickened pace, as he hoped to be able to position himself just right to throw the Shukaku no Hoko at the injured appendage, hopefully causing enough damage to get the Ghost to release the two girls. Unfortunately, he suddenly found himself hard pressed to throw the spear due to the increased volley of spikes, causing him to stay in one spot and force his shield to take the assault.

_'This isn't good.'_ Normally, his shield could hold up against nearly anything, especially if he had enough sand at his disposal. In his current situation, he was lacking the necessary sand to swarm his opponent, the water in the sewer was much thicker than regular water, and the mini clones weren't helping his situation either. He placed his hands on the sand shield protecting him, injecting his own chakra into it to reinforce the shield for as long as possible, hoping to expand the field of protection, only to widen his eyes as he heard multiple roars suddenly occur. He quickly allowed a piece of his defense to break, revealing that the outside of his defense was covered in crystal, and that the Ghost in front of him had several small, yet long, shards in its shell.

**"Maa, that was quite unexpected sand dog."** Hearing the unusual voice, Gaara allowed his sand to fall apart, keeping it roaming in the air just in case he needed it, and saw the familiar form of someone he REALLY didn't need to see at the moment. With the exception of the red and black color scheme the individual wore, he looked exactly the same, though he was missing the weapon that made him famous throughout the Elemental Nations long ago.

The Kirigakure no Kaijin, Hoshigaki Kisame.

-Author Note-

So this is the next installment to the Welcome to Daten City story, which I do hope the few readers it has enjoys it. This chapter is important for various reasons, as it gives Gaara more of an understanding to his situation, him finding out that the sand was actually willed by his mother, something he didn't learn until the Fourth Shinobi War, as well as he bloodline, giving him a new source of attacks and defenses, if he can learn everything about it of course. He has many new things to keep him strong, fed, and properly rested, but its not all sun and smiles for Gaara now.

Not only does he have to deal with his first Ghost encounter, its the Three Tailed Turtle of all things! There are several high sources of chakra that Gaara has noticed, but what they are, only time will tell, and now he has an old, unexpected enemy beside him! Why IS Kisame there? Is he still foe, or is there something in the mix between the monster of Kiri and the Three Tails?

Only reviewing and reading the next chapter will reveal anything about this story. Until next time readers!


	3. Chapter 3

He wanted to ask why this man was there, standing on the stone path in the sewer, with a grin upon his face as if the sight in front of him was a game. He wanted to know why he was still here, even if he didn't look the same as before. Then again, what Gaara wanted to know most of all was how this man was still alive after all this time, whereas he himself hasn't met anyone from his era.

Why was Hoshigaki Kisame alive?

**"So...are you going to kill it now, or do you prefer to play with your** **prey too?"** Gaara kept an eye on the Three Tailed Turtle, watching as it seemed to pause at the sight of Kisame, yet wanted to kill them at the same time. So many questions flew through his mind, but he only found his voice to ask one of them.

_"Why are you here with the Bijuu?"_

**"Tch,"** Kisame let out a grunt, **"such a pointless question. Wouldn't you prefer to ask how I'm going to kill you if you don't rescue those girls and leave?"** Gaara kept his gaze on the man, keeping a mental check of making sure those two girls would make it out of here alive in one way or another. It was after a minute of looking at him did Kisame shake his head and sighed. **"Fine, I'll answer your dumb question. I'm here to act as a countermeasure whenever Shelly here gets active for one reason or another. We're sealed to this spot, forever fighting one another until the seals break from the chakra pressure, though I don't mind fighting like this at all. Gives me a good stress release that is for sure."**

_"A seal?"_ Gaara mumbled, trying to feel for the chakra that would be supplying the energy to keep the two stuck in the sewers. It took a bit of concentration, but he did feel the chakra running through the seal, as weak as it was. _"Its falling apart, isn't it?"_

**"Yes, falling apart faster than the flesh that Samehada could rip from my victims."** Kisame turned to the two girls, looking at them with a crazed grin on his face. **"Well, it wouldn't be falling apart of these two Angels could do their jobs properly and fix the seal. How pathetic the Angels of this generation are."** The blonde girl, an Angel, from what Kisame said, glared at the Ghost-man.

"Fuck you too, bastard! We're fighting Angels, not the seal experts that come down here once a year!" Despite her crude response, it simply made the shark man grin with amusement. If only she knew as to what this man did during the Ninja era...

**"Well I guess that just shows how close the end of the world is coming, I suppose."** Kisame replied, causing the blonde's glare to intensify. The violet haired girl shook her head and turned to Kisame.

"Despite my sister being a complete and utter joke at seals, I do know some things about seals and how to power them. I can't feel the chakra for a completed seal though, which means that something is either-"

**"Shut up."** Kisame interrupted, earning a glare from her as well. **"Gaara,"** Said redhead placed his full attention on the deadly enemy, **"as much as I would **_love_ **to rip you apart with my bare hands, I must do as the seal instructs and keep the Three Tails detained as much as possible; however, now that we have someone who can use seals, we need to get those girls out of its hold so I can take the depressing one to the master seal of this region and repair it. Can I count on you to-"** Before Kisame could finish what he was going to say, the Three Tails released a constant stream of water at him, forcing him further into the sewer. Gaara, seeing that the Bijuu was content with forcing Kisame away, appeared beside the blonde girl and sent his chakra into the wall behind her, hoping it would quickly decompose the wall into sand for him to use, as well as free the girl so she could help distract the Bijuu.

**"JOIN ME IN THIS HELL!"** Isobu shouted as it suddenly sent the stream of water at Gaara, who was hit by the attack and collided into the wall. At least, he would have, if he hadn't replaced himself with a very quick, yet horribly unstable Suna Bunshin, and send a good chunk of his sand at the Bijuu's eyes, causing it to release an inhuman scream and tried to use its tail to get the sand out. A very bad idea, as it only provided more pain to the monster. Still, he hurried to the blonde and, rather than made a move to the multi-colored girl who spoke his native tongue, ripped the entire wall she was bound to with his sand, causing Isobu to release its hold on her at the same time.

Gaara found fortune was on his side for the moment, as he managed to perform the Shunshin with the bound blonde by his side. Now that he was behind one of the passageways that seemed to be hidden behind Isobu, he looked down at the blonde and saw that, rather than get off the stone slab, seemed to be stuck to it thanks to some form of sticky sap. With that issue now on hand, he placed his hands on the flat surface of the stone, though the only flat, non sap-drenched spot on the slab was around the Angel's head, and pictured a small smile showing on his face when he saw the stone starting to change into sand. It wouldn't provide much sand at all, but something was better than nothing at this point, and, at this point, considered creating a few Suna Bunshin to have them assimilate the fallen debris for him, but he wasn't sure as to if he could actually support-

"Oi, Foreign Panda!"

_"Excuse me?"_ The blonde suddenly wore a frown on her face after he spoke. Did she see something that he couldn't by chance?

"Why do I always end up in shitty situations? Fuck!" The blonde, whose hands were now free from the sap, slapped her forehead for unknown reasons. While the sudden action confused him, he noticed that the blonde's eyes lit up in recognition. "Ah...How was it again? _Hi, my name is Panty. I,_ FUCK! I forgot the rest!"

_"Hello, Panty was it?"_ Why the girl before him had the name of underwear, Gaara would most likely never understand, but maybe it was a new custom for this era? If so, he would most likely call himself Gourd, since he technically wore it at all times, so no one would question his reasons for having such an odd name in the sea of weirdness he found himself in.

"Yes! _My name is Panty!_" The blonde cheered and, much to the red head's shock, kicked the sticky sap that clung to her legs off before jumping up and placing her hands on his shoulders. Was she really so happy that she was now free? "Take that Stocking! I DID learn something from our language class! Ahem, _will you help me rescue my sister from that Ghost?"_ Gaara nodded, preferring to focus more on converting the remainder of the stone into sand for further stock, and felt the chakra from Isobu become more potent. Was the seal that close to being destroyed?

_"Can you distract it?"_ Panty twirled some form of cloth around her finger that, as soon as it made a full circle, took on a bright sky blue shine that reminded him of overcharged chakra, and transformed into the weapon she saw her use yesterday when they first met. It looked so different from any of the standard ninja weapons his country used, though maybe Angels had their own stock of weapons unique only to their class?

_"I can distract it like my, _uh. What was the word for pussy again? And cocks, sex, cum, and dildo...Forget it! _I can distract it better than the word pudding making Stocking forget how fat she is!"_

"PANTY!" The second sister, who Gaara suddenly recalled was _still_ trapped by Isobu, called out for her sister. Family, from what Temari and Kankuro taught him, was important after all. "STOP TALKING SHIT ABOUT ME AND FREE ME YOU SLUT!" From the look of Panty's laughter and the amused smirk on her face, whatever the young one shouted was playful banter. It was then that the blonde calmed down enough to look at him and nodded before running out of the passageway and began releasing tiny capsules at Isobu's back.

_'I need to be quick about this.'_ Gaara placed his hands on the wall to his right, the very same wall that, hopefully, one in the same to the wall that Isobu pinned Stocking to. With a nod, he used Doton: Iwa Yado Kuzushi to loosen the wall leading to Stocking's overall location and, with the fine precise control he had over his sand, send it in through the cracks he made to not only convert more stone to sand for his benefit, but to free the sister at the same time. If it wasn't for the fact that he had to keep an eye out on the blonde sister, who he noticed was flying around with her weapon still shooting capsules, he would have most likely used the Moguragakure no Jutsu to dig behind Stocking and simply convert the sand behind her, using a well-timed Suna Bunshin to catch her before she'd fall, and pull her in so the Isobu would be confused.

Still, he didn't have time to think of what-ifs at this moment, and slowly walked to the edge of the passageway with his hands still on the wall with a thick chakra string connected to the crack in order to fuel the sand with chakra. One wasn't the brother of a puppeteer without learning a few tricks of the trade, even if it took a lot of focus for him to create such a single string, and it was thanks to that trick that he was able to witness Panty scoop out what seemed, much to his disbelief, a dirty pair of underwear from the sewage, and transformed it into a thicker, longer variation of the weapon she previously used.

"Oh, I can WORK with this sweet cheeks!" Panty merged the two weapons together, an action that amazed him for the implications of such a sophisticated weapon, and watched as it transformed into a long, massive weapon that reminded him of a portable cannon. It took a dark blue shine to it, unlike the bright blue that the smaller weapon she used had, but the grin on the Angel's face didn't go away. "Oh yea! I'm cleaning this pair and keeping it as back-up!"

**"SHUT UP YOU WENCH!"** Isobu released a powerful concentrated stream of water towards Panty, something that the blonde nearly made contact with, and pointed her new weapon at the Ghost. Despite it releasing what looked to be a Suiton: Teppoudama at her, the blonde didn't budge an inch in the air.

"Oi! Suck on this Leonardo!" The new weapon released a capsule that would have been about the length of his arm, but a little bit thicker than his upper thigh, and watched as it shot through the bullet, making it disperse into rain in seconds, and made contact with the Ghost. Needless to say, though its wasn't something akin to an ultra-powered Rasengan like the ones Naruto supposedly made during his three-year trip with the Toad Sannin if the blonde's bragging from his letters were correct, but the overall explosive impact was enough to make the Ghost not only lose two of its tails from the impact, but forced it into the wall beside the other sister, freeing her without his help.

"Sabaku Rou!" That wasn't to say that he was going to give the Ghost a chance to regain its bearings, and focused as the sand that he had previously working on freeing Stocking expanded, rapidly converting the stone to sand, and wrapped the large form in as much sand as he could. To do such a feat with a sudden assimilation was quite the drain on his chakra, one he normally wouldn't try to perform, but this blonde, Panty, and her sister, Stocking, were newfound connections to his era of time. A connection he didn't want to see taken away from him any time soon. _"Stocking-san, get out of here and find that seal!"_

_"What did you say!?"_ The younger sister, who focused on him when he spoke her name, looked at him with widened eyes of shock. Did he, by chance, say something wrong to the girl? Could it be that she was suffering a form of shock or a concussion? _"How did you learn to pronounce my name so clearly in such a short time? Did you have-"_ She, before she could finish her sentence, was cut off by Panty dragging her sister into the air. An action that, had the blonde reacted three seconds later, would have allowed him to witness both sisters being forced into the wall by a overpowered Suiton: Teppoudama, which would have most likely killed the duo. "Alright, fine!"

_'What is she doing!'_ Gaara nearly send some of his sand towards the younger sister, who squrimed out of her older sister's hold, only to sprout wings and, with a long muramasa in her hand, flew off towards the supposed location of the seal. With her hands free, Panty separated her massive weapon back to their original weapon state, and shot the Isobu in the head, causing its jaw to disintegrate, though he noticed that small black swirls of energy were already starting to form around it.

_"Panda Face,"_ Panty's words caught his attention, earning her a frown at the same time. No one called him anything like a Panda before. Raccoon, sure, but nothing of a Panda. _"How long can you hold the shit stain like that for?"_ At that, Gaara closed his eyes, taking a moment to feel for his own chakra, and didn't like what he felt. While he had enough for a few good jutsu, he felt that, with the need for converting stone to sand, he would run himself dry faster than he would like.

_"Possibly ten minutes. Maybe fifteen if we are able to continue to severely injure it without weakening the sand binding it to that spot."_ Panty developed a frown of her own at his words, though it could have been due to not understanding what he said. She was new to his native tongue after all. An all too familiar chakra made itself known to him, making it impossible for him to focus on the blonde Angel, and looked over to see Kisame walking towards them with a feral grin upon his face. From the feeling of his chakra, the Kirigakure no Kaijin still had plenty of energy to fight with, and that fact didn't improve Gaara's mood at all.

**"You've made quick work of freeing the Angels. Impressive for a little raccoon dog like yourself, but there isn't enough carnage to really prove any true worth. Now then..."** Kisame picked up one of the larger concrete debris that fell from the giant hole not too far from them, and proceeded to throw it on top of Isobu, smashing the rest of its head like a raspberry. As if to add further damage to the Ghost, the overall impact from the throw made the surrounding roof crumble around the Ghost; however, this action didn't come without consequence.

_"Dammit!"_ With the wall severely weakened, one of the tails of the Isobu managed to cut itself on one of the boulders and, much to Gaara's anger, release miniature copies of itself from its wound that instantly turned towards them and began firing small water bullets. Fortunately, Kisame intercepted most of the oncoming bullets by throwing large debris at the mini-Isobu copies, though Panty came to his defense and shot the few water bullets that passed Kisame.

**"Hang** **in there brat!"** Kisame yelled over the inhuman roars of the clones that had no chance to avoid being crushed by the man's fists. Seeing him take on the Ghost copies with brute strength was not only impressive, but frightening to witness. **"The other Angel will be reaching the seal structure soon. But, in the mean time, let us have some fun with these fuckers!"**

"Now you're talking my style fishcake!" Despite the situation at hand, Gaara felt himself smile as he watched Panty release a destructive rain of capsules upon the freshly made Isobu clones. She reminded him so much of Naruto that it hurt at times, seeing as his first friend, no. That wasn't right. His brother in all but blood was most likely gone with the sands of time, and he wouldn't see his brother for a long, long time.

**"Haha, **die!" Kisame and Panty shouted at the same time, releasing a powerful conjunction attack on the last clone that, with their combined force, sent its body straight to the injured tail, forcing it to detach from Isobu's body, causing it to roar in a gurgle of pain. The tail, as it dangled in the air for a moment before gravity took control, suddenly produced a much, **_much_** larger copy of the Isobu clones that reminded him of the average size of a bedroom, except it only had a single tail for its use of destruction.

_'Then again, with the way things are changing... I might see you sooner than I would like Naruto.'_ Gaara added with a shake of his head. He had to focus on keeping Isobu's weakened Ghost body bound, and it would take every bit of willpower to do so.

-Author's Notes-

Hello readers, reviewers, and followers! I, as usual, don't own Naruto or Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt in any way, shape, or form! I own some Naruto cards, some P&S items, and I'm proud to get back to writing Fanfiction based around the two! With that bit of information out-of-the-way, I'm glad to have taken the time to put together the rest of this chapter, even if it wasn't originally going to take the current shape it has, and post it for all to read. There isn't much to say for this chapter, other than that certain links to each other have taken form, though they are small for now, and character development/introductions are starting to take deeper root, if you will.

Oh, and for those who might be wondering this, I'll answer you now. Brief WILL still a role in this story, most likely past the Hell's Monkey part of the series, but as to how is yet for me to show. Also, this story takes place BEFORE the Akuma sisters show up at the school, so that also gives Gaara and the gang plenty of time to settle down and get to know each other before their arrival. With that out-of-the-way, it is time to answer some reviews!

**Reven228:** I am thankful for your kind words, and I truly hope to see you review again in the future of this story, as well as any of the P&S stories I write that catch your interest!

**Warrior Chickenz:** Haha, I am quite happy to hear of your enjoyment for this story! It is actually ironic that you've mentioned Nerf Guns actually, for you inspired a scene for a later part of the story.

**Ali-Kun:** I thank you for your review, and I do hope you've enjoyed this update.

**Page-Mistress:** That is true, especially since he isn't as clueless as classic Naruto tends to usually be in most crossovers. Still, I can only wonder as to how Gaara shall change with his adaption to Daten City as I write this story. Thank you for your review!

To all of my readers and followers, thank you for your continued interest in this story! It does mean quite the bit for me to see people read this. So, until next time everyone, stay golden, and please review!


End file.
